Inaceptable
by AlaskaAby
Summary: Para Shouta la expresión de aflicción en el rostro de Yamada-kun es inaceptable.


Hizashi estaba bebiendo su _Pororo Milk_ de fresa, con mucho cuidado y lentamente para no ensuciar el uniforme, porque su mamá se alteró el día anterior por una mancha de comida en su blanquísima camiseta luego de que él llegara a su casa y se quitara su chaqueta deportiva. Luego de cambiarse de ropa, ella le explicó que tenía que ser más cuidadoso a la hora de tomar sus alimentos, ya que unas manchas eran más difíciles de quitar que otras.

Su mamá es rubia igual que él, pero su cabello es largo y bonito, algún día él lo tendrá igual de largo. Ella es alta y delgada, pero su papá es más alto todavía. Ella tiene los ojos color miel, Hizashi los tiene color verde claro y muy brillantes.

Después de prometerla proceder con el máximo de las precauciones su mamá lo abrazó y le dio un beso en su frente. Por eso el día de hoy se condujo de manera cuidadosa desde que la maestra les ordenó mover los pupitres para tomar su alimentos. Él cree tener mucha suerte porque en su grupo está Ai-chan.

En el salón a la hora de la comida, cuando empezaron con los agradecimientos tanto a los padres como a los abuelos por los alimentos que van a ingerir, asimismo a maestros y compañeros, Hizashi agradeció especialmente a su mamá porque ella pudo tener su uniforme limpio. Sus padres trabajan todo el día, y cuando llegan por él al _kinder_ a veces ya es muy tarde, un día cuando hizo mucho frío el sol ya se había metido antes de salir de la escuela. Otros compañeros de él también permanecen allí un rato más, su amigo Ai-chan también se queda tarde esperando que lleguen por él. Él tiene el cabello negro y rebelde, un poco largo, parece que siempre está somnoliento, tiene los ojos muy grandes y oscuros, a él lo que más le gusta es dormir.

Hizashi no hablaba mucho con el otro niño al principio, pero un día que un compañero de ellos asustó al pequeño rubio con un escarabajo y éste se puso a llorar, Ai-chan lo defendió, aunque el otro niño era más grande y fuerte que el pelinegro, éste lo hizo hasta disculparse por su mal comportamiento, desde entonces lo considera un amigo. Al hablar de esto con su mamá, ella le explicó que Ai-chan era un héroe, que debía agradecerle mucho. Pero Hizashi no está muy seguro de eso, porque al siguiente día, el pequeño rubio gritó un "Gracias por defenderme" al ver al otro sentado en su lugar de siempre y corrió a abrazarlo muy fuerte y a besar su mejilla, como hace su mamá, y el otro pequeño le dijo que no estaba obligado a agradecerle de esa manera, con sus palabras era más que suficiente, con una cara roja por el bochorno y apartándolo de sí.

En su casa Hizashi tiene que esperar a que su padres estén libres de tareas domésticas o trabajo que llevan desde la oficina, para conversar con ellos, él también tiene deberes escolares que realizar y los termina rápido para que cualquiera de sus padres se los revisen. Cuando todos terminan con sus pendientes y se disponen a tomar sus alimentos, a él le complace la atención que le prestan sus padres cuando hace una crónica de todo lo interesante que le pasó en su día, detallando sus opiniones con ademanes y onomatopeyas graciosas.

Al pequeño le gusta mucho ir al _kinder_, porque allí aprende muchas cosas, como leer, contar números, tocar la melódica, cantar y hacer ejercicio. También tiene muchos amigos en el salón, pero su mejor amigo es Ai-chan, él es al único al que le convida dulces o galletas porque él es muy especial.

Después que terminó de comer y guardar su caja de _obento_ en la mochila, el rubio se dispuso a hablar con su mejor amigo del extraordinario suceso que aconteció temprano por la mañana en su casa.

"Ai-chan", el rubio llama la atención del otro niño, que ya había terminado de comer también y estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados.

"Es Aizawa-kun", corrige el pelinegro con un tono amodorrado, "... Yamada-kun"

"Aww", el niño hace un puchero, y continúa: "Me puedes llamar Hizashi"

Después de parecer pensarlo detenidamente, el otro responde: "No", con una voz suave y sin mirar al rubio.

"Está bien", dice algo decepcionado el rubio, y en un instante cambia el desaliento que se cierne sobre él porque recuerda lo que iba a relatar.

El niño explica que su papá encontró un gatito negro en el porche de su casa. Habló efusivamente describiendo al gato, que era muy bonito, con ojos verde claro y también muy cariñoso y juguetón. Su mamá le sirvió agua en un platito y carne de pollo en otro. Puntualizó que los platitos eran los que usaba Hizashi cuando era un bebé. Lo dejaron que entrara a la casa pero le explicaron que no podían quedarse con él. Eso lo entristeció muchísimo, pero luego su mamá habló por teléfono con su abuela y ella aceptó adoptar al gatito. Explicó que su abuela vivía muy lejos de su casa, pero su mamá le prometió que podrían visitarlo el fin de semana, él esperaba ilusionado que llegara ese día.

Hizashi nunca había visto antes a Ai-chan entusiasmado por algo, y era poco común verlo sonreír, el pequeño quedó tan impresionado por ese despliegue de emoción en la cara de su amigo, que se prometió que de ahora en adelante él haría que esa sonrisa apareciera más seguido.

Horas más tarde, cuando estaba ayudando a su mamá preparando su _obento_ para el día siguiente, cortando con mucho cuidado zanahorias con un cortador en forma de estrella, Hizashi le preguntó a ella cómo se puede hacer sonreír a alguien siempre.

Su mamá le respondió que lo importante es hacer feliz a esa persona, que a ella su esposo la hacía sonreír todos los días porque él la cuidaba y respetaba, que Hizashi también la hacía feliz cuando se portaba bien y por eso sonreía, concluyendo que por esa razón son una familia.

El rubio no lo comprendió muy bien e insistió preguntándole cuál era la cosa con que la había hecho más feliz su papá. Ella le dijo que cuando eran novios y él le propuso matrimonio, en tal ocasión ella supo que él quería compartir con ella toda su vida. También le dijo que el día en que nació su niñito fue un día que Hizashi la hizo muy feliz. El pequeño creía que sus padres habían estado siempre juntos, porque él siempre los conoció así, ella sonrió y le explicó que no era así, que cuando ellos eran unos niños como él, vivían cada uno con sus padres, que eran vecinos, todos ellos vivían en la ciudad donde reside su abuela. Después que pasaron muchos años y crecieron, se reencontraron, se hicieron amigos y después de confesarse su amor iniciaron un noviazgo de varios años, entonces él le propuso casarse, y ella aceptó con mucha ilusión.

Le explicó que cuando alguien quiere mucho a una persona y quiere vivir con ella siempre, para cuidarse, amarse, respetarse mutuamente y ser felices ellos se pueden casar.

Entonces Hizashi quiso saber qué es una propuesta de matrimonio, su mamá parecía estar muy emocionada cuando le contó que su papá compró un anillo para ella, al aceptarlo se comprometían a un día del futuro casarse, eso simbolizaba la joya.

El niño le preguntó si era el anillo que ella siempre usaba, ella le aclaró que era otro que guardaba en su joyero, era diferente porque tenía una piedra muy bonita que brillaba, mencionando que después se lo mostraría. Le explicó que ella lo usaba antes de casarse, que el día de su boda su esposo y ella intercambiaron los que ahora usan. Hizashi le preguntó si era parecido a los anillos de dulce que le compraba su abuela, ella soltó una carcajada y le dijo riendo que eran algo parecidos.

En ese momento, su papá entró a la cocina y les preguntó porqué se oía su mamá tan contenta, y ella le respondió con un beso en la mejilla que ellos la hacían muy feliz. Su papá la abrazó y le devolvió el beso de manera más entusiasta.

La semana llegó a su fin y después de la prometida visita al gatito en la casa de su abuela, Hizashi consiguió también una bolsa conteniendo diversas golosinas que le regaló la señora. Al llegar a su cuarto y abrirla confirmó con mucha emoción que entre todo el dulce inventario estaba un anillo de caramelo color rojo.

Hizashi estaba ansioso el lunes, guardó el anillo en una bolsita de terciopelo azul, que le había regalado su mamá en otra ocasión. Pensó muy bien el momento de entregarle el anillo a Ai-chan porque la maestra no permite que lleven dulces, solamente cuando es cumpleaños de algún niño se reparten algunas golosinas porque es un día especial para el festejado.

Su plan consistía en que después de platicarle sus novedades de fin de semana a la hora de terminar de comer, le ofrecería a Ai-chan su anillo de compromiso, y deseaba de todo corazón que el pelinegro aceptara su propuesta.

Más tarde, después de relatar con entusiasmo las aventuras que vivió con el gatito en la casa de su abuela, y ver la sonrisa en la cara del otro niño, Hizashi se decide a seguir con su objetivo.

"Ai-ch-... A-Aizawa-kun", rectifica el rubio "tengo algo especial para ti, espero que lo aceptes."

"¿Mmmh?¿Algo especial?", pregunta mientras observa a Hizashi sacar una bolsa de la mochila. "¿Qué es?"

Hizashi se lo entrega y le explica que es un anillo de compromiso, creyendo que Aizawa entiende el significado particular del obsequio.

El pelinegro extrae el objeto dentro de la pequeña bolsa y lo admira con cuidado, después de unos segundos que fueron muy largos para el rubio, Ai-chan le dio las gracias.

"¿Entonces lo aceptas?" pregunta Hizashi con inquietud.

"Sí" concede el pelinegro.

Hizashi se alegra tanto que lo abraza con mucha ternura, y le da las gracias una y otra vez. Ai-chan le recalca que con sus palabras es suficiente y se desprende de sus brazos con cierto recelo. El niño no entiende porqué el rubio le agradeció.

Al siguiente día Hizashi llega directamente al pupitre donde Ai-chan está apoyando su cabeza, con sus ojos cerrados.

"Buenos días, Aizawa-kun", susurra el rubio acercando su rostro.

"Buenos días, Yamada-kun", murmura el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados.

El pequeño rubio sonríe porque el otro no está dormido, deposita su mochila en su asiento y al sentarse en su lugar observa las manos del otro niño y su expresión se transforma en una cara seria.

"A-Aizawa-kun, ¿dónde tienes el anillo que te di ayer?, pregunta con una voz angustiada.

"¿El anillo? Mmmmh. Ya no lo tengo, después que me acabé el caramelo lo tiré a la basura", le dice mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados, todavía con sueño.

El rostro de Hizashi se desencajó al oír la noticia, comenzó a sollozar sin dejar de ver a Ai-chan, sin poder creer lo que le pasaba. El pelinegro se endereza y al verlo tan desconsolado se asustó, no tenía la menor idea de por qué el otro pequeño reaccionó de tan mala manera.

"¿Por qué lloras, Yamada-kun?", pregunta sorprendido, y mira a los lados por si hay algún insecto cerca, pero al no encontrar ninguno, se confunde aun más.

"Porque ya no tienes el anillo de _po-pomesa_ que te di ayer y ya no nos podemos casar", explica el rubio con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

"¿Anillo de _pomesa_?, inquiere Aizawa, "¿qué es eso?"

"¿No sabes para que se regala?", se detiene un momento el rubio en su sinfonía de sollozos, limpiando con sus manitas el rostro mojado.

"No", niega con la cabeza el de ojos negros, "¿para qué me lo diste?"

El rubio se tranquilizó un tanto al ver la sincera respuesta del otro pequeño, entonces toma un suspiro grande y empieza con la explicación del compromiso al aceptar un anillo así. El amor, respeto y cuidado mutuo que se deben tener al convivir, en una futura fecha, cuando sean grandes y viejos.

Al pequeño moreno no le gusta ver llorar a Yamada, para él es inaceptable el gesto de pena en la cara del rubio, siente la necesidad de devolverle su enorme sonrisa. Aizawa razona que para eso necesita hacerlo feliz.

"¿Serías feliz si me caso contigo cuando seamos mayores?", dice seriamente el pelinegro. Al asentir el rubio, continúa: "Entonces acepto casarme"

"¿En serio?", se entusiasma el rubio "Pero ya no tengo otro anillo", se desanima nuevamente Hizashi.

"¿No? Mmmh, está bien, cuando yo sea grande te doy un anillo de _pomesa_", declara Ai-chan.

"Gracias, Aizawa-kun", el rubio le dedica una cálida sonrisa con sus ojos brillantes de emoción, y lo que más desea es envolver con sus bracitos a su amigo pero se contiene porque a Ai-chan no le gusta mucho que lo abracen.

Aizawa se decepciona un poco al ver que el otro niño aborta el movimiento de lanzarse con los brazos abiertos. Después de pensar en la vida de matrimonio, la referencia directa que tiene él son sus padres, reflexiona en la manera en que se dirigen entre ellos, con cariño y respeto, y se percató de algo, entonces anuncia: "Es Shouta"

"¿Eh?"

"Puedes llamarme Shouta"

"¡Oh!", exclama feliz el rubio "Me puedes llamar Hizashi, Sho-Shouta-chan"

Aunque se resiste a hacerlo, Shouta acaba sonriendo al ver el rostro encantado de Hizashi.

Más de veinte años después, los últimos cinco años de ellos viviendo juntos, Shota Aizawa cumplió la promesa de entregar un anillo de compromiso a Hizashi Yamada.

Fueron más de tres años de noviazgo sumados a otro lustro de amistad, la cual retomaron después de que Hizashi se mudó de país y retornara a la ciudad. Pero esa es otra historia.

FIN

N. de la a. En Japón, en este sistema escolar de comidas es, además de inculcar a los niños hábitos alimenticios sanos, enseñarles sobre la importancia de la comida, responsabilidad, limpieza, trabajo en equipo, etc, puesto que son los mismos estudiantes quienes preparan las mesas y sirven la comida a sus compañeros. Aunque algunos kindergarden y primarias permiten que los niños lleven comida desde sus casas. No existe un comedor escolar y se come en el aula misma con su tutor.


End file.
